cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KnightReturns422
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Third Battle of Felucia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clone Wars Adventurer (Talk) 23:57, November 17, 2012 Republic at War Pictures Chat You're going to want to get on CWA Character Wiki chat as soon as humanly possible. Bane7670 (talk) 15:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Lanos End Here's the final dialogue on Lanos with Jole and Elissa. Jole: -suddenly awakes and looks around hospital room, eyes eventually resting on Mor'lyn, sitting next to his bed with a Vector soldier- Mor'lyn: Welcome to the Vectors. -glances at his forehead- Sorry about the, uh... they didn't know who you were. Jole: And Elissa? Mor'lyn: She's all right. The doctors brought her back. Jole: -relaxes and lays back down on bed'''- How about the Jedi? I mean, the uh... '''Mor'lyn: -nods- I know who they are. They're the ones who told the guards about you. They had to ship out before you woke up, though. Suddenly the Sep fleet cares about this system. -shakes head. stares at him for several silent moments, then stands- I lost most of my crew crossing the region. I found the dead escort group at the capitol. I wasn't sure if you made it. And yet, here you suddenly show up with her, with a Republic Gunship escort, no less. Jole: A lot of it was her, you know. She fought like hell to get here. Mor'lyn: Yeah... -smiles slightly- That's what the Jedi said... She really is a fighter... Jole: -rises and sits on side of bed- I want to see her. Mor'lyn: You don't have to worry about her any more. The payment's downstairs, and we have a landspeeder ready so-- Jole: Please, I worry. Just... let me see her. Mor'lyn: -glances at Vector soldier- You can't. She's being prepped for surgery. Jole: -gives her a confused look- What do you mean? Mor'lyn: We've done several scans, and we've found that the Ceyords growth inside her has somehow mutated. It's why she's immune. The doctors tell me that if they can remove it, they can reverse engineer a vaccine. -wears an expression of relieved accomplishment- A vaccine. Jole: -stands- But... it grows all over the brain. To remove it, you'd have to... -voice trails off as Mor'lyn gives him a cold look, and after a long silence- ...No. Find someone else. Mor'lyn: There is no one else. Jole: -walks toward her- Listen, you are going to show me-- -is hit in the leg by the Vector soldier- Mor'lyn: Stop. -walks in front of Jole- I get it. But whatever you think you're going through is nothing compared to what I have been through. I've known her for over half of her life, and I promised her mother I'd look after her! Jole: -looks up at her- Then why are you letting this happen?! Mor'lyn: This isn't about me. Or even her! There is no other choice here! Jole: -sits up on floor- Maybe to you... Mor'lyn: -fur ripples with sudden resentment, turns to soldier- March him out of here. He tries anything, blast him. -looks back down at Jole- Don't waste this gift. -walks out of room- ''--as the Vector begins to escort Jole out of the hospital, he turns his blaster on him, kills him, then finds a map with the location of the operating room. Then, Jole rushes to the other end of the hospital, battles his way through the Vector guards, and bursts into the operating room. The doctor attempts to stop him, only to receive a blaster shot to the head. Jole then picks up Elissa off of the operating table--'' Jole: Come on, baby girl. -carries her out of room- I'm getting you out of here. -looks back to see pursuing Vectors follow behind- ''--Jole runs, blasters being fired just behind him, into a turbolift and the doors close just before the Vectors can catch up. The turbolift goes to the speeder garage below, but as Jole steps out, he hears the click of a blaster cartridge--'' Mor'lyn: -aims blaster and steps out of shadows- You can't save her! Even if you get her out of here, then what? She'll die either way, whether it's by a pack of clickers or a group of hunters. Jole: That's not for you to decide! Mor'lyn: It's what she'd want! ...and you know it. Jole: -holds Elissa tightly in arms, but suddenly notices Chewbacca standing on the other side of him, with his bowcaster raised- Mor'lyn: Look, -holds arms out, pointing blaster at ground- you can still do the right thing here. She won't feel anything. -nods to Chewbacca and both slowly start to approach Jole- ''--later on: Jole pilots the landspeeder down the lane back towards Trig's settlement, with an expression combining regret and melancholy, releasing a heavy sigh. He turns his head to the back seat--'' Jole: Ah, you're awake. Just take it easy. The anesthetics are still wearing off. Elissa: -rubs eyes and looks around landspeeder, lying on back in the back seat- Where are we? What happened? Jole: -keeps eyes fixed straight ahead- ...We... we found the Vectors. They're the ones who gave us this thing, actually. -sighs after several moments- Turns out there's a whole lot more like you, Elissa. People that are immune. They've been testing to see how they haven't been infected. And it hasn't done any good at all. -thinks back to Mor'lyn and Chewbacca approaching him in garage- Jole: They've actually st-- -winces at memory of Chewbacca raising his bowcaster and firing a shot through Mor'lyn's stomach- ...They've stopped looking for a cure. Both the Republic and Confederacy are pulling out from the planet. ...I'm taking us home. Elissa: -stares up at the ceiling, then closes eyes and turns onto her side, facing away from Jole- Jole: I'm sorry. Battle of Chandrila Deleted/Alternate Scene Kyle: -walks into Temple antechamber and sees Xeron standing in the center- Xeron. You wanted to see me? Xeron: -grins- Yes indeed. So good to see you again, old friend. I hope you've enjoyed my demonstration. Kyle: Everything you're doing to the planet is going to be undone. Our forces have almost completely routed your armies and Grievous will soon abandon you here. Save yourself the effort and surrender now. The Jedi Order and the Republic will give you fair... Xeron: -laughs to self- Still trying to solve this diplomatically? Painfully typical. You must realize now that it's far too late. The power I draw from this place will make me even stronger than any Jedi or Sith. Soon, this planet and its inhabitants will turn to dust and I will be the ultimate power in the universe. Kyle: That power is too great for any being to handle alone. The Force never intended for one person to consume it all. It will destroy you. Xeron: There you go again. Thinking the Force controls our destinies. That is why the Jedi are weak. That is why I chose the Dark Side. The Force does not control me, I'' control the Force! I will dominate the galaxy simply by doing what the Jedi are too afraid to even comprehend! '''Kyle:' Xeron, listen to yourself. The raw power of the Force is driving you mad, as it does all Sith followers in the end! Great power is meant to be shared for the greater good, not harbored for selfish gains! You cannot forget your Jedi teachings. You were once a skilled Jedi Master. You could be still if you did not indulge in-- Xeron: -anger grows- You know nothing of me! Nothing of true power! You Jedi wonder how you suffer so many losses in this war. But now... -temper cools and evil smile returns- Now, I will show you the true cost of your belief. -dark smoke begins to swell in the chamber- Then I will do what I was always meant to do to all Jedi. -becomes immersed in the smoke- I will break you. Kyle: Xeron! -steps forward as Xeron disappears- -smoke continues to circle and Kyle looks around warily but calmly until Jennifer appears just ahead of him. She weakly looks up at him on her knees- Kyle: What... -hesitates- Jennifer? -reaches hand forward- -as he does, a crimson lightsaber blade falls from above and beheads her- Kyle: -gasps sharply and quickly looks away, taking heavy, shaky breaths- No... no, I... Jennifer... -closes eyes and then shakes head- No... this is an illusion. Another of your "demonstrations." Evil can be denied just as swiftly as it can be conquered. Xeron: -voice reverberates through chamber- My my, Kyle, always the stubborn one. And so cold. More than I imagined. I seem to remember your padawan crying like a small child when he lost his girl. Is this how you justify your involvement in the war? Apathy towards loss of life? Kyle: Your own apathy towards others is one of your greatest weaknesses. That and a blind lust for overwhelming power. Xeron: If by overwhelming you mean our enemies overpowered, then that is more of a strength. -Sith Lightning sails through the air from all directions- Kyle: -closes eyes and concentrates Force power around him- I've attempted to reason with you, but it's clear to me that the Dark Side is nonnegotiable, all absolutes. -Lightning intensifies, but does not even singe Kyle- Xeron: You still refuse to accept it, then you shall die. Kyle: -continues to focus energy and slowly reaches for Lightsaber- No, you still don't see. -senses Xeron's exact location- I still refuse to submit to it! -Kyle ignites Lightsaber in time to block Xeron's attack, and the duel begins-